The Taste of Strawberries
by kookoomaxhu
Summary: L never knew what love was beyond a dictionary definition, but all it takes is one petite model to be the one to bring his true emotions to the surface. LxMisa. Very slight AU.
1. Revelations

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Death Note or any of its characters. I merely worship them. Definiton of love is from Merriam-Webster Online dictionary.

**Chapter One: Revelations**

Misa burst into Taskforce Headquarters at half past eleven, humming as she approached the massive desk where Light, L, and the rest of the taskforce were hard at work.

"Hey everyone!" she trilled, high heels clattering to a halt beside Light Yagami.

Light looked up from his work looking more than mildly annoyed.

"Misa! I appreciate you coming here but I need time to work without your constant distractions! " he grumbled.

"Oh, Light!" she said flinging her arms around his neck, completely oblivious to his irritation. "You know nothing could ever keep me away from you for long!" she squealed, a vocalization that caused several people in the vicinity to cover their ears and wince in pain.

L, however, paid no attention to what was happening to his immediate right. He was still staring resolutely at the flickering computer monitor sitting not two inches away from his pointed nose. He swallowed the remnants of a sugar cookie as he heard Misa's footsteps crashing along behind him.

"Ryuzaki! What are you working on?" Misa exclaimed.

"Miss Amane, I am extremely busy at the moment" L answered, still engrossed in the data scrolling across the screen.

Misa huffed. "How come you always ignore me when I'm talking to you?"

L took a tremendous bite of strawberry shortcake.

"I do not ignore you Misa-san" he replied shuffling in his seat to look at her.

The detective was contentedly licking butter cream off each of his thin fingertips in turn, a process that Misa was finding increasingly distracting. She found herself struck by how soft Ryuzaki's hair looked. She could not help but think about the eccentric beauty of his thin face, with its dark under-eye circles and almost luminous pale skin, and of the deep yet soothing cadence of his voice.

"Are you alright?" he inquired politely, snapping her out of her reverie.

Misa suddenly felt very uncomfortable. "Yes Ryuzaki. I'm fine."

L tilted his head slightly to one side, still sucking on one fingertip pensively. After a few seconds he withdrew it from his mouth, his dusky eyes gazing up at her.

"Misa-san, you will come back down here for lunch won't you?" he asked as though posing the question to himself.

Misa brightened instantly. "Of course I will!" she chirruped happily, although she still felt more disarmed than usual by L's blank stare. "I'll get changed into a something a little bit nicer right away!" She flounced out of the room to start planning her outfit.

L returned his eyes to his work as soon as the door slid shut behind her. He tried to absorb himself with the charts and figures in front of him, but his head was reeling. He had always considered Misa Amane quite beautiful, a bit too talkative for her own good, but beautiful all the same. Over the course of the last few months, he found that Misa had become a big part of his life.

He would feel a sudden twinge resonating deep within him every time the thought of her crept into the recesses of his mind. He could feel his stomach begin churn whenever she was near and he was certain that this had nothing to do with the amount of sweets he ate. _What does all of this mean? Could this be…dare I say the very word? Love?_

L shook his head as though that could erase these new and disturbing thoughts from his mind. He scarcely knew the meaning of the word beyond a dictionary definition. _Love,_ he recited in his mind, _noun_:_(1) strong affection for another arising out of kinship or personal ties_ :_(2)_ _attraction based on sexual desire :(3) affection and tenderness felt by lovers. _He could not remember ever having experienced this emotion before. He did not even know what it would actually feel like to love or to be loved by someone. He took another bite of cake, letting the sugar sharpen his mind as he returned to work.

Misa ran all the way down the hall to the elevator, pressing the up button wildly. After the elevator doors slid open, she sprinted to her room and flung open the doors of her closet. She scanned the racks upon racks of clothes, madly searching for something alluring to wear to her "date" with L. She was going to make him want her by whatever means necessary.

Ten long minutes of indecision later, she plucked a top, a skirt, and a matching pair of shoes from the cavernous depths of the closet, and tried the outfit on. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and a huge smile broke across her made-up face.

"Perfect!" she shrieked, clapping her hands together with glee.

_Oh Ryuzaki! This is going to be too easy_

**A/N:** So, that was the first chapter. Finally, I have actually posted something as opposed to leaving it to take up memory in my computer for all time. I realize that Chapter One was a bit on the short side but I can promise you that things will start to get more interesting in the pages to come. Until next time!


	2. Mind over Matter

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Death Note or any of its characters. I merely worship them.

**A/N:** Sorry for taking so long to update this, I was temporarily cut off from the computer and was hit with a rather nasty case of the flu. Anyways, enough about that, on with the show!

**Chapter Two: Mind over Matter **

L was wandering around the tenth floor of Taskforce Headquarters, peering into open doorways and empty rooms searching for any signs of human life. He was followed closely, as usual, by his aide Watari.

"Where is everyone?" L wondered aloud after five minutes of fruitless effort.

"I believe they have all gone out for lunch, Ryuzaki. I heard Mogi mention a sushi bar," Watari remarked. "Miss Amane was still in her room when the others left the building."

"I see," said L, making his way into the small table at the back of the workroom and settling himself in a chair.

A few minutes later, Misa arrived. She was wearing a lacy red corset, black skirt and a pair of black platform heels that were ridiculously tall, even by her standards.

"Hey Ryuzaki! Do you know where Light is? I can't find him anywhere!"

"Light and the others have gone out for lunch today," the detective said morosely.

Misa pouted and moped grandiosely as she took a seat across the table, but to L, in this particular instance it seemed quite contrived.

"Watari, could you bring the food now please?" L asked.

"Certainly, Ryuzaki," Watari said, turning to leave the room.

Misa opened out her black clutch purse, pulled out a tube of strawberry flavoured lip-plumping gloss and began applying it to her already full lips in her most seductive manner, noticing how it was making his toes squirm. _That's right Ryuzaki, you may be the world's number one detective, but you are only human, _she thought.

After a minute or two, Watari reappeared bearing a large tea tray laden with various types of sweets and fruit. L picked up a piece of pie from the tray and started to devour it, a lock of dark hair falling in front of his face as he munched.

"Ryuzaki? How do I look today?" Misa inquired innocently, standing up again in order to model her outfit.

L quickly swallowed his mouthful of pie.

"I think you look cold," he uttered in his usual listless tone, dropping sugar cubes into his tea with one hand and scooping up a handful of strawberries in the other. Misa took her seat again, but refused to be deterred.

"So…um, do you like strawberries?" Misa asked, putting on her most winsome smile.

"Yes," he stated, dropping a berry into his mouth and washing it down with a generous gulp of sweetened tea.

_Well, that went just great, _Misa thought darkly. _Ryuzaki's going to think I'm some sort of super idiot now. Time to take a different tone._

"I think that Higuchi is Kira," she mused, gingerly removing a cream puff from the tea tray.

L raised an eyebrow, or at least he would have done if he possessed any.

"He may have faked that confession he gave you to cover up for someone else," he countered.

"I've met him Ryuzaki," she asserted, "Higuchi is very arrogant. He holds a low position compared to the others on the board of directors but he feels superior to them because of his power to kill. After all, he could kill any one of them whenever he feels like it," she giggled.

L was mildly taken aback by this little speech. He never knew that Misa had the capacity for such intelligence. She may not be able to communicate on the same plane as him, and her vocabulary had much to be desired, but it appeared that there was more to her than just a pretty face. It was proving to be quite an aphrodisiac.

"You raise an interesting point Miss Amane," he murmured, biting into a pastry thoughtfully.

"Why thank-you Ryuzaki!" she purred taking an exaggeratedly large bite of her cream puff, intentionally causing a respectable amount of filling to spill out of one end and land just an inch below her collar bone. She licked her lips to rid them of the excess cream, perhaps just a bit more flirtatiously than the task would normally require.

L, who had been watching her eat the cream puff quite intently, let out a miniscule gasp. He immediately lunged forward, one foot on the table and reached towards her. He gently slid a long, pale finger across Misa's collarbone, lifting the creamy filling off and popping the affected finger, cream and all, into his mouth. He stepped back off the table and resumed his seat, still sucking on his finger.

L marveled at how much more wonderful the cream tasted now that it had rested on Misa's skin. The light fluffy goodness was mixed with a familiar fruity flavour, completely contrary to the apple Danish he had just finished. _A berry of some sort_ he surmised. He looked up suddenly, his eyes meeting hers.

"Waste not, want not," he commented dryly, although his voice was slightly muffled due to the fact that he still had yet to remove the finger from his mouth.

Misa flashed him a vivacious smile "It's alright Ryuzaki. I understand." _More than you know._

L nodded formally, extricating the finger from between his lips with a resounding slurp that made every nerve in Misa's body prickle and every hair stand up on end.

"Well, this has been a very nice lunch, hasn't it?" The detective mentioned this as though commenting on the weather.

"Very!" Misa chattered, all too happy to break the silence. "We shall have to do this again sometime soon!"

"Yes, rather," L droned, reaching for a miniature chocolate chip cookie and cramming it hastily in his mouth.

_Time to go,_ Misa thought. _Now to make him feel a little jealous and leave him wanting more._

"I suppose I should check to see if Light is back yet," Misa told him.

L gave her an unfathomable look. "Oh, alright then. Goodbye Misa-san."

"Bye Ryuzaki!"

L got up and walked with her to the door and went alone to the elevator. As he pressed the down button, he heard Misa's voice shriek Light's name somewhere not too far in the distance. L turned his black-haired head to see that Light and the others had returned ten minutes early from their lunch break.

At that moment, the elevator doors slid open and L walked inside without saying a word to anyone. He dully pressed a button with a number four in Cloister Black font emblazoned on its front and waited patiently for the elevator to reach his floor.

_Does Misa really care about me after all?_ he wondered. Just as this thought had crossed his mind, his finger strayed to his mouth and as he began to chew the skin, it hit him like a wave.

_Misa was only talking to Light so much after lunch to make me feel jealous. Girls have been known to do this from time to time, I've been told._ L sighed, satisfied that he was able to figure his way out of one more incident concerning the opposite gender. It became evident to him that he would have to take some kind of action of his own if this whole situation was to move forward. L hesitated. _Is that something I really want to have happen? _he asked himself. The answer was one that only required one word. "As William Shakespeare once said, the course of true love never did run smooth,"L said to himself, his thin lips twisting into a wry smile.

**A/N: **I know that the timeline is not exactly accurate, but it was necessary for the plot of this fic to continue moving forward. After writing this, I have never been able too look at cream puffs the same way. Oh L, you rascal. Quote is from Shakespeare's A Midsummer Night's Dream. I just could not resist. Until next time!


	3. Lost and Found

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Death Note. If I did, then things would have turned out very differently. Trust me.

**A/N: **I apologize for the long hiatus between chapters, this was a long one to write and I had an issue with USB deletion. And even worse, all of this coincided with the madness that is back to school. Alas. Anyhow, here's Chapter 3. Enjoy!

**Chapter Three: Lost and Found**

The next day, Misa was woken up by the sound of a phone ringing. She stumbled out of bed and staggered across the room to pick it up.

"Hello?" she asked groggily

"Miss Amane?" inquired a cool male voice. Misa's heart performed a sudden back flip.

"Ryuzaki! Why did you wake me up?" she asked, wiping sleep from her eyes.

"Be downstairs in half an hour, I want to speak to you."

"What for?" Misa yawned, but dead air was the only sound on the other end.

Half an hour later, Misa skipped out of the elevator and into Taskforce Headquarters. L was sitting in his swivel chair, typing on his laptop as usual. He turned around as the door opened, rose from his chair and walked across the room to meet her.

"Misa, I would like to ask you some more questions about your relationship with Light." He hesitated for a moment when he saw the surprised look on her face. "So if you could please come this way," he insisted gesturing at the empty hallway

"Why can't we just do it right here?" Misa asked belligerently.

L sighed deeply, as though he considered the very question to be so simple that it barely warranted answering.

"I want to ask you these questions in a place where you will not be under," he paused, shooting Light a sidelong glance, "duress".

"Fine!" she pouted, trying to arrange her face in a disappointed expression, although she felt as if she could have danced for joy. _The plan could not have worked out better!_

L nodded and turned to address Matsuda, who was currently in the middle of pouring Mogi another cup of coffee.

"Matsuda, watch the monitors for the front door. Inform me immediately if you spot anything out of the ordinary."

"Yes Ryuzaki!" Matsuda said eagerly, putting down the coffee pot and switching on the giant central monitor mounted on the wall.

L turned on his heel and began walking towards the exit.

"And try not to do anything rash," he said blandly, "we don't want another Yotsuba incident on our hands."

Matsuda sat back down in his seat, looking extremely embarrassed. L took another couple of steps forward but Misa did not follow.

"Well? Are you coming Miss Amane?"

Misa nodded, following him out of the room and into the elevator. She turned to face L who was scratching his head absently with one hand while the other pressed a button on the panel.

"Where are we going?" she asked, fighting to keep her voice steady.

L stopped scratching, turned his head and gave her what Misa frequently called "The Look."

An uncomfortable silence prevailed as they made their slow descent to the fourth floor. After another minute, the double doors slid open again, Misa's heart beginning to beat more rapidly by the second.

"Right this way," said L, gesturing to a door directly across from where they had just exited. She followed him into the room as he flipped the light switch to reveal a cozy looking bedroom with two squashy blue armchairs sitting off to the side with a glass coffee table in between. Misa noticed a small bowl of strawberries sitting in center of the table.

"Please, take a seat," he instructed, waving a hand distractedly at the set of chairs.

Misa obeyed, her heart pounding with nervous anticipation. _What is this really about Ryuzaki?_

It was another few seconds before L had settled himself comfortably in his chair, baggy blue jeans rustling loudly as he assumed his strange sitting position.

"Do you love Light Yagami?" the detective asked, chewing his thumb distractedly, his black eyes boring into hers. It was clear that he was wasting no time when it came to this interrogation.

Misa hesitated, not wanting to say anything that would betray her true feelings.

"How interesting," L muttered to himself.

"What's so interesting?" Misa demanded, the colour rising in her cheeks.

"It's so interesting your story has changed so substantially. Two months ago, you would have been able to answer that question without a moment's thought," he declaimed, hierophantic as ever. "What has changed Miss Amane?"

Misa bit her lower lip, a layer of the strawberry flavoured gloss transferring onto her teeth.

"I-I-I," she stuttered lamely. She had never felt so stupid in her entire life. She looked down at the navy blue plush carpet; her confidence evaporating.

Despite her apparent state of emotional turmoil, L persisted; his interest piqued. "Do you really love Light Yagami? Answer honestly Misa-san."

She forced herself to look up at him, and was surprised to see him staring at her intently, a vaguely hungry look in his shadowy eyes.

"I don't know if I do anymore," she told him, shaking her head for emphasis and rising to her feet.

"Oh?" He picked up a large strawberry and took a bite, the juice tinting his lips red.

"Yes Ryuzaki, and I think you know why"

L rose to his feet "And why would that be Miss Amane?" he quipped, popping the rest of the strawberry into his mouth.

"Because," she declared with renewed confidence, "I'm in love with you."

L's thin mouth turned up at the corners in what could only be considered a smile. He took a step, his lanky frame drawing closer until there was only inches of space separating them, his face nearing her own.

"Tell me Misa" he asked, reaching out to toy with a strand of her hair "do you like the taste of strawberries?"

Misa grinned. "There isn't anything I like better."

He leaned closer still, pressing his sugary lips against hers, savouring her sweet taste. Misa, kissed him back in kind as he wrapped his spindly arms around her, drawing her closer to him. L staggered backwards, stopping just short of the edge of the bed, their kissing growing deeper and more ardent by the second. L began to plant kisses down the side of her jaw, grazing her cheekbone with his cool lips. Misa buried her face in his dark, soft hair.

"I love you so much Ryuzaki," Misa breathed into his ear.

L's lips reached hers once more "Not as much as I care for you," he crooned softly.

They fell back onto the bed, entangled in each other's arms, locking lips with a renewed zeal. L had never felt so happy before in his entire life. He may have been new to the whole concept of romance, but he had to admit that he liked it so far.

Matsuda initial excitement over his new assignment quickly waned over the course of the next few minutes. After watching streams of pedestrians walking past for what seemed like aeons, Matsuda failed to see how anything suspicious could possibly be happening. He switched dispassionately through the different camera angles, searching for something that would make his life seem a little less mundane. Matsuda figured that a quick check through the rest of the building wouldn't hurt, so he flipped to the first floor, and checked all the rooms. Then he checked the second, then the third. He was casually going through the fourth floor when he saw something stir in the middle of one of the screens.

"Aizawa! Mogi! I think I've got something here!" Matsuda shouted, excited to have finally found something of interest.

The members of the taskforce stopped working and gathered in front of the monitor.

"What is it Matsuda?" Aizawa asked, sipping a cup of coffee. "What's the big deal?"

Mogi squinted up at the screen. "I don't see anything."

"I know I saw something!" Matsuda cried. "I know I did!"

Mogi took a second look at the blurred image on the screen. "Hey, wait a second! This isn't the fourth floor, is it Matsuda?"

Matsuda looked at him quizzically. "Yeah, how did you know?"

"Matsuda, the rooms on the fourth floor are L's personal rooms," Mogi explained.

"What should we do?" Matsuda whispered.

"First of all, you should try zooming in," Light suggested. 'The cameras on the fourth floor aren't really used, so you may need to adjust them a bit."

Matsuda nodded and bent low over his keyboard. After a few seconds of furious typing, the members of the taskforce gave a collective gasp as an image snapped into perfect focus on the screen.

"Got it!" Matsuda said, swinging around in his chair to face the others, beaming from ear to ear. The smile faded slightly when he saw the expressions of mingled horror and incredulity on his colleagues' faces.

"Wait a second! Isn't that-" Mogi gasped, pointing to the screen.

Light shook his head in disbelief, but said nothing.

"What the hell is this?" Aizawa exclaimed.

"What's going on?" Matsuda asked. "What happened?"

Matsuda looked up at Light, who was staring glassy-eyed at the image flickering across the screen.

"Matsuda," Light said weakly, "bring up the audio."

Matsuda obliged, bending low over his keyboard once more. A couple keystrokes later, audio, streaming live from the fourth floor, sounded through the speakers.

"I love you so much Ryuzaki," a soft female voice whispered.

"Not as much as I care for you," murmured a very familiar male voice.

Matsuda froze in his seat. Slowly, he looked up at the monitor looming before him. It only took an instant for his brain to register what he was seeing, eyes widening as cold realization dawned on him.

"Misa-Misa?" he said shakily.

**A/N:** Once again, please pardon the timeline inaccuracies. Apparently, I am living vicariously through L, at least when it comes to the décor of his bedroom. I am still fighting the desire to redecorate my room accordingly. sigh It is also obvious that I had bit too much fun keeping Matsuda as out of the loop as possible for as long as possible. He just seems to be that kind of guy and it just suited this situation so well. Poor Matsuda. How could he have known that performing routine surveillance could be so scandalous? Until next time!


	4. Fallout

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Death Note or any of its characters. (sad face)

**A/N: **Wow, it's been over a year since I last updated this. Naughty author, naughty. I'm really sorry for making you wait this long but you aren't here to read about me, are you? So, here's chapter four! I hope you have as much fun reading it as I did writing it!

Chapter Four: Fallout

"I can't believe it!" Matsuda exclaimed. "How is this even -" He stopped, unable to finish his sentence. _This has got to be some kind of sick joke… _

The group of investigators was silent for a long time, staring agog at the monitors overhead. Despite their initial feelings of horror, a morbid fascination kept their eyes glued to the screen as Misa put a hand under L's thin white shirt and pulled it over his head, planting kisses on his emaciated chest.

"Are you sure we should be watching this?" Mogi asked doubtfully, giving Light a sidelong look.

"Well, why not?" Matsuda asserted. "Just think. If it was one of us up there, wouldn't he be doing the same thing?"

"Yeah, it's about time he got a taste of his own medicine," Aizawa concurred.

Matsuda pondered this for a few seconds.

"I never would have guessed that Misa could fall for Ryuzaki though, considering how dedicated she was to Light."

"She must have just been putting up a front," Aizawa replied callously, taking a sip of coffee. "All of that crap about her hating Ryuzaki was just to throw us off the scent, just trying hide what was _really_ going on."

Matsuda looked over at Light who was sitting rigidly in his chair, staring glassy-eyed at the monitors.

"Are you sure he's feeling okay?" Matsuda whispered to the others.

"Of course he is!" Aizawa boomed. "Aren't you Light?"

Light forced a thin smile but stayed silent.

Aizawa patted Light on the back and shoved a mug of hot coffee into his hand. "See Matsuda, nothing to worry about! Now, let's enjoy the show shall we?"

Misa climbed into L's lap and in one swift movement, pulled him into a deep kiss. L closed his eyes, thin fingers clutching at Misa's hair. Suddenly, the detective's eyes snapped open, the black pupils boring through the monitor and into Matsuda's. _He's seen the camera._

Matsuda looked at his colleagues, none of whom seemed particularly phased by this latest development. _I can't be the only one who saw that that. Why is nobody saying anything? _No longer able to suffer in silence, he turned to Mogi.

"What if he knows that we're watching him?" Matsuda fretted.

"I wouldn't worry about it," Mogi reassured him, "those cameras are state of the art. It would-"

"Oh shut UP you two!" Aizawa interrupted. "You guys are going to miss everything!"

L trailed light kisses down Misa's neck, tracing her collarbone lazily with one finger.

"Ryuzaki!" she giggled, squirming away slightly, "that tickles!"

Misa wrapped her arms tightly around him as his hips ground up against hers, burying her face in his shoulder to suppress a moan.

Aizawa snickered. "I never would have guessed that Ryuzaki had that in him."

Matsuda gave him a quizzical look. "What are you talking about?"

"I mean, after working with this guy for months, you would have never guessed that he was human like the rest of us."

"You have to see this," Mogi spluttered, barely able to contain his laughter long enough to speak. Four heads snapped upward; no one wanted to miss the slightest detail.

L was on his knees and, much to the amusement of the Taskforce, he was attempting to remove Misa's skirt. However, after fumbling for a few seconds, he gave up altogether. He turned away and sat on the edge of the bed, his usually colourless cheeks tinged pink.

"My apologies, I-I've never done anything quite like this before," L stammered, chewing his thumb nervously.

Misa sat down next to him and placed her hands on either side of his face.

"Neither have I," she smiled, kissing him on the lips. The look on L's face set off a burst of laughter downstairs at task force headquarters.

"I can't see him having had much experience with girls," Matsuda chuckled, wiping a tear from the corner of his eye.

"Yeah, I bet he's never even 'done the deed' before," Mogi said, exchanging a knowing look with Aizawa.

Matsuda was quite puzzled. If there was one thing he hated, it was being left out of something.

"Deed? What deed?" A sudden realization hit him. ""Oh! _That_ deed."

Aizawa cast him a scathing look. "Honestly Matsuda, I had no idea you were that naïve."

Matsuda muttered something about brewing a new pot of coffee, trying to steer the conversation away from his own lackluster love life. He concentrated on looked back up, idly watching the couple onscreen until something caught his attention.

"Guys! You're going to want to see this!"

Aizawa and Mogi stopped bickering and returned their full attention to the proceedings at hand.

L had pulled away from Misa and was looking into her eyes with a thoughtful expression. He gently brushed a strand of hair away from her eyes.

"Misa, darling, before this goes any further, I have to deal with something."

Aizawa snorted. "Did he just call her _darling_?"

"I know," Matsuda choked, trying to stifle his laughter with one hand.

Misa pouted. "Oh, alright Ryuzaki. Just don't take too long okay?"

"I'll return as soon as I can," he informed her, picking his crumpled heap of a shirt off the floor and pulling it over his head. "Will you wait for me?"

"Of course I will," she replied, sitting back down on the bed with a bounce. L smiled slightly and with a parting glance, slouched out of the room.

The members of the task force all turned to each other in unison to discuss this latest turn of events.

"What's he going to 'deal with'?" Matsuda pondered for a moment, "Maybe he's going to fetch a snack?"

"I don't think so Matsuda," Mogi laughed.

"What makes you say that? Maybe he's just had low blood sugar all this time."

"Matsuda, are you a _complete_ moron?" Aizawa rolled his eyes, "Our dear detective is planning to get laid."

Matsuda's eyes nearly popped out of his skull in astonishment.

"Wait, you mean, sex? You must be joking!" he laughed, "Misa would never ha-"

"Spying are we?" a monotone voice drawled from the back of the room.

Matsuda turned around, panic gripping his stomach like a vice at the sight of L's lanky frame standing in the doorway. Matsuda heard the rest of the taskforce scrambling to switch off the monitors, but the damage had already been done. He clutched at his coffee cup with shaking hands and pasted on a smile as the detective began moving towards them.

"R-Ryuzaki! What a pleasant surprise!" he began lamely, the words dying away on his lips at the expression on the detective's face.

_Oh shit…_

**A/N: **Our friends down at Taskforce Headquarters didn't see that one coming did they? Writing Matsuda and Co. was a lot of fun, but I'm definitely looking forward to writing more L dialogue now that he's re-emerged from his love-den…I mean, _room _on the fourth floor. Until next time!


End file.
